oroncampaignsettingfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Imperial Seal
Hello guys and welcome to the Imperial Seal PbP. Using this is very simple, you hit "edit" up the top there and then type in your posts underneath whatever's there. When replying, put a colon (:) in front of your post, and at the end of each post put four of these things (~). SurplusRaine 15:52, March 23, 2012 (UTC) The Palace District is a veritable oasis. Lush with grass and fig trees, the paths here are smoothly cobbled and very clean. Everyone here seems to be at the height of fashion and the buildings are in great repair. You notice that many buildings here combine both wood and stone, as opposed to the mostly white-stone buildings of the markets and lower regions. Currently you stand in Cortez' workshop. De Labran, Cortez' brother-in-law and guardian, is currently loading up pack-camels with archaeological equipment. Soon you will leave to find the former Emperor Katsuyori Takeda, who allegedly follows in the shadow of the Monolith Svarog. Cortez turns towards you: "Are there any preperations you need to take before we leave? Any questions?" SurplusRaine 01:00, March 25, 2012 (UTC) *Lucia purchased Potion of Cure Light Wounds x20, Scroll of Cure Light Wounds x4, Scroll of Endure Elements x10 SurplusRaine 01:07, March 25, 2012 (UTC) *Haig purchased ungent of timelessness, potion of inflict light wounds (10), ''camel (calavier mount), bit and bridle, leather barding, military saddle. 06:23, March 28, 2012 (UTC) You leave the city without much hassle. You meet with De Labran outside the city gates. It seems your convoy is larger than expected. He has several other men with him, most of them fairly burly. You hazard a guess that they’re labourers of some kind. They appear to be lightly armed and each have their own camel. Siraj seems to recognize one of them, and you learn that they’ve been hired to help dig at the site when they arrive. All in all, your caravan consists of the following members: *Felipe Cortez and Aurelius De Labran *Four Hirelings *Two bulette-like automaton beasts of burden *Haig and Evitaerc *Lucia and Siraj *Usman *Camels Without further ado you depart, heading south. You can see Svarog’s towering shape on the horizon, a dark and foreboding silhouette. {C}''The Aldebaran steppe is an unforgiving place. Beneath every stone lies death in the form of a glistening black scorpion or a venom-filled adder. The ground crumbles beneath your feet with each false step, giving way to jagged pitfalls and long-forgotten caverns. The sun beats down from above, fracturing the desiccated ground. Broken spires and gaping chasms form as the earth trembles and shifts, rearranging the surface world. Nothing is permanent here. {C}A carrion crow screeches overhead, circling high above. The air shimmers about Cortez and De Labran as their magical wardings diffuse the day’s heat into a temperate cool. The men seem calm, though talk little. SurplusRaine 09:10, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Cortez Haig: It is rare to see a ghūl so far from the Schwarzlund, and so composed too. The barrow-kings seldom let their subjects slip free from their grasp. Rare, rare indeed. By chance, do you remember your slavery? SurplusRaine 09:10, March 30, 2012 (UTC) {C}Siraj 'Lucia: It feels good to be outside again. It reminds me of good old days at the mines. Hrm… Actually, forget that. I am glad those days are done. SurplusRaine 09:10, March 30, 2012 (UTC) '''Evi 'De Labran: How long will our travels be? '''De Labran: It is difficult to say. A week if we could fly as the crow. We cannot. Evi: Fair. What perils can we expect to face? De Labran: None that we shouldn’t be able to avoid with keen eye and sense. Great wurms lie beneath the sands. Manticore and Wyvern stalk the skies. Poisoned plants, venomous bites. Dire jackals who stalk the shadows of night. Bandits, mayhaps? Pitfalls and crumbling cliffs will be our greatest foes, but caution will see us through unharmed. Evi: You have much confidence in your abilities. De Labran: With reason. They are well-tested. Evi: I take your word. SurplusRaine 09:10, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :Haig takes long strides along the sand, leading a nervous camel in silence and peering into the sunlight ahead. He listens intently to his lady's conversation, scanning the horizon for wyverns and jackals. As Cortez addresses him, he stiffens, staying silent for some time. Haig: ... It does not make for much of a tale, I fear. There is no honour in being a thrall. I know not what atrocities I commited under my lord's banner. I fought for many armies, Master Filipe. The barrow-kings, the vampire lords... the outlanders. Nothing but thralls, forced to march until our hunger consumed us, never to sail the White River. Until the Topaz Knights found me. '''Haig: '''Let us speak no more of this for now. Will you... walk with me a while? I would hear a tale from you. 11:29, April 19, 2012 (UTC)